Falling and Dying In Their Arms
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: 2K12. He jumped from the Empire State Building and fell like no one would save him. They were too late. They failed in catching him. If they showed him how much they loved him...they wouldn't have been here, telling Mikey how much they love him in their arms. So how are they going to explain all of it in his death bed? Song: Manazashi. Dedicated to Loving Leo, who lost a friend.


**Hello, peeps of the world! Enjoyed Death Lullaby? Anyone cried? Sorry about that. *bumps her head to the wall repeatedly* Why...do...I...always...make...peeps...CRY?! -_-' Well, I hope you like this next one. Instead of the prequel to the said fic, I replaced it with this. If Death Lullaby was Mikey in Splinter's arms...this one is gonna blow your minds...it's Mikey in the three brothers' arms! That's right! I thought of it last night whether to make another instalment or not. Meh, I'll do it!**

**Let's just answer the responses to the reviews:**

**BubblyShell22- Aw, thanks!**

**Nehamee- Oh man, I'm super sorry...I'm just used to character death fanfics. Super sorry!**

**Donnie's Girl- Eh...I was gonna put more blood...but I just want a K+ story, not a T. Thanks!**

**I Love Kittens too- Sorry if it made you cry.**

**Kilppari (Guest)- Thanks! I knew you liked it!**

**Jay (Guest)- Sorry...**

**Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee- I'm the first one? :D Wow. Never knew. Thanks for the fave!**

**Mikeygurl5- Ikr...**

**tmntgirl- I am. :)**

**Autogirl91 (Guest)- Apologies...cookie?**

**colonelduckie- Do you need a new one for this next one?**

**Guest- Sorry...I don't know what's cheesy and what's not...**

**Guest- Sorry...**

**Pistachio lover- Thanks!**

**Well, you better buy a new heart for this one because this is triple brotherly sadness. Why...do...I...make...Mikey...die?! -_-' Curse me for making sad stories!**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

******Falling and Dying In Their Arms**

**Summary: He jumped from the Empire State Building and fell like no one would save him. They were too late. They failed in catching him. If they showed him how much they loved him...they wouldn't have been here, telling Mikey how much they love him in their arms. So how are they going to explain all of it in his death bed? Song: Manazashi**

* * *

All these voices in his head seemed like the truth to the orange clad turtle.

_They never wanted you...your life is all a lie...they never loved you so much with all their hearts. Your life is just a waste of time. End it._

Tears formed on Mikey's face as he ran and jumped on each random rooftop he could find. All he could think now is to how to end his life.

He stopped.

Mikey sat down as more tears fell. Raindrops soon fell from the sky, mixing it with Mikey's tears. Quickly, he stood up and looked at buildings? Why? He wanted to commit suicide.

Then, it hit him: The Empire State Building.

_Of course...that would make my death easier. If I could only do it before dawn. Otherwise, they would find me. I need to move fast. _Mikey thought. He jumped quickly on every rooftop to his way to the building...or in other words, the way to his last life.

_That sure is one, tall building. Hope this would be good. Well, here I go! _With a deep inhale, he did a flip and landed with his head. While he fell, he looked at the cold rain saying, "Mikey!". But wait...that wasn't the rain.

He looked at his side and saw his brothers, running and looking at the horrible display. Everything soon turned into a slow motion scene: Donnie leapt into the air to catch his youngest brother, smiling at the cold, unforgiving...but instead, Donnie missed and everything turned to a normal scene: Donnie landed on another rooftop and sobbed at the sight: he missed it and now, his poor, little baby brother landed on the concrete sidewalk.

Leo, Raph and Donnie gasped and went to their little brother.

"MIKEY!"That's all they could exclaim. They rushed to him and grabbed him in their arms. Their baby brother's head, bleeding and tainting the unforgiving sidewalk.

"Mikey, why the shell would you do this to yourself, huh?!"Raph exclaimed as he gripped him tighter. He closed his and sobbed. "Why...?"

Mikey couldn't respond. His lips pursed to a thin line and his baby blue eyes looked at him. "Mikey...why would you do this?! Do you know how much you scared all of us, huh?!"Leo yelled, fighting his tears of guilt He gently pinched his cheek and used his thumb to rub Mikey's freckles. Mikey still didn't respond. Donnie grabbed his face and made eye contact with him and his two older brothers.

"Tell us...we won't get mad. I promise."Donnie muttered with worried eyes. Leo and Raph nodded.

Mikey gulped.

"I...I..."Mikey couldn't make the words. He trembled in fear. "Mikey, spit it out!"Raph exclaimed with puppy dog eyes. The two other brothers did the same.

Mikey sighed.

"I feel like...I don't have a place in this team...I feel...I...I'm...lost and I always think that you guys don't love me much."Mikey said. "Who said this?!"Raph demanded, more tears appearing from his eyes. "The voice inside my head..."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie hugged him tighter...but Mikey did not return it.

"Mikey...we do...why don't you believe us?"Leo asked, eyes giving in a worry and sympathetic look. "I just feel it..."Mikey responded. Donnie sighed.

"We _do_, Mikey."Donnie said. "We do."

"And you do have a place here, Mikey...with us..."Leo said.

"If you're not here, who's gonna make me chase you around the lair...?"Raph asked. "Who's gonna fuss me in training every now and then?"Leo asked. "And who's gonna interrupt me every five seconds?"Donnie asked.

"We need you Mikey. You're our glue. If you're gone...we...we...WE WOULD FALL APART!"Raph exclaimed as he sobbed on Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey slowly closed his eyes, feeling like the world would fall apart with him. The angels sang a funeral song, waiting for his spirit would come to Heaven. His breathing started to slow down. Mikey coughed.

Donnie looked at him with worried eyes. "Yes Mikey?"

Mikey just shook his head. Suddenly, he heard a choir, practicing a funeral song. They wore angel costumes in a warehouse.

The piano soon played.

_Itaku nai you ni Yasashiku ayameta_

The clouds soon opened and a light appeared, showing the orange clad turtles in three brothers' arms. "Sorry...for...doing it..."Mikey murmured. Leo rubbed Mikey's other cheek. "It's okay, Mikey. It's okay."Leo whisperered.

_Kotoba ni okikaete Kanashimi wo wasureta  
Aa Ima Nani wo nakushita no darou_

Mikey tried to grab Leo to hug him. But instead, the three hugged him as more tears fell. Mikey returned the hug and sighed.

_Tsumi to iu oto no narabi kara Omoiegakareta  
Tsugunau koto mo kanawanai Yume no kioku  
Nozomareta kono sekai kara Kiete naku natta  
Itsumo sude ni kaketeiru Hito no inori_

Mikey's eyes closed every inch each moment. "Mikey...don't...leave us..."Raph said. "We...need...you."Donnie said. Mikey shook his head. He smiled. "Just...stay your normal selves. Try to find out true happiness. I'm done. I'm done."Mikey said.

_Osaetsukerareta sekai kara Imi wo ushinatte_  
_Koboreochita genjitsu ha, doko he yuku no?_  
_Watashi ga tsumi wo seou koto wo Anata ha nozonda_  
_Watashi wo utsusu kagami no mae ni ha Dare mo inai_

"Goodbye, bros."Mikey said. With that, he breathed his last, he closed his eyes, and smiled an innocent one. Then, the choir sang their highest voice and secretly, Mikey's spirit rose to Heaven. Then, the curtain of the sky closed and it rained harder.

"Mikey...say...something..."Donnie said. There was no response, nor pulse.

Mikey is dead.

"Mikey..."Raph sobbed as the three brothers hugged him tightly and cried.

Now, Michelangelo is gone. The glue ran out.

* * *

**Sorry if its bad...**

**Review and you get a new heart :)**


End file.
